questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Glory 4 ½: So You Thought You Were a Hero?
Quest for Glory 4 ½: So You Thought You Were a Hero is a game created using Adventure Game Studio and uses the same interface as the later Sierra adventures. The game has strong language, extreme violence, sexual situations and other things unlike most Sierra games. The game is essentially a parody of the first game of the series. It satirizes the situations that the player found himself in, in the original games. The game is noted for being incredibly buggy. Background All is not well in the valley of Spielburg. Elsa has disappeared (again) and the sheriff has been murdered. The rest of the valley is in chaos and the influx of heroes has done little to calm the valley. Your job is not done. It's time to go back to Spielburg... Characters *Sir Richard *Merv *Red *Larry *Cletus *Bill *Rogue *Bella *Bagi *Caveman *Bones Trivia *The Quest for Glory fansite, "Quest for More Glory," does not permit any discussion on the topic of this game, though it is unknown why and the rules of the website's forum do not indicate a reason for the exclusion of discussions about the game. Forum posts are entirely deleted or edited if the game is mentioned.http://www.questformoreglory.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=2840 *The game is full of nudity and crude humor. Many are of sexual or scatalogical in nature. The game includes a whore house, as well as several female characters who will have intercourse with the player character. Most of these encounters are optional to the game however. *Quite a bit of the game is a parody on Quest for Glory and other Sierra games. The loading screen parodies the piracy warning screens in the original Quest for Glory 1 VGA. Multiple characters break the fourth wall referring to the the game as a game, and the previous games as games. *Many of the games assets are ripped from other Sierra games such as the King's Quest series (KQ5 and KQ6) and Conquests of the Longbow. *Bernard von Spielburg is the new Baron of Spielburg (as mentioned in QFGV). *Its not clear what timeline the game's internal timeline is following. There are several references within the game relating to the passage of time. The game takes place "sometime between QFG4 and QFG5". The game takes place 10 years after the Hero had graduated from the FACS (in the official published material this was about a month before QFG1). It takes the Hero a week to leave the Correspondence School Reunion and Spielburg. Baron Stefan von Spielburg death, Heinrich Pferdefedern death and Elsa von Spielburg disappearance occured during the Spring. Although its unclear if they died not long after QFG1 or the next Spring. Hilde mentions that the last time she saw the hero, she promised the hero a date "in a year" and that she's is now ready to keep that promise. This could imply that the game takes place about a year after the first game. However, Sir Richard claims that the hero made a mess of Spielburg years ago, implying that several years have passed between QFG1 and QFG4½. Technical Issues This game is buggy. The dos version will not usually work in Dos Box, VDM Sound or other dos emulators. The only way to play the game on modern computers is use the rare windows version. The rare Windows version will not install on modern computers without creating a workaround. To get the windows version to work, create a shortcut to QFG4.EXE, and add the line "--setup" at the end of the shortcut's Target field. This will load up the graphics and sound setup window. On modern machines switch the graphics to 640 x 480. For best results play in full screen mode. Once you have changed the settings then you can use the QFG4.EXE to enter the game. References External Links *Game Download *Walkthrough *Quest for Glory 4 1/2 at AGS Games Database *Quest for Glory 4 1/2 fanpage. Category:Fan games